My Mistresses
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: Dracula's brides thrist for love and compassion their Master does not give them. And while he is out for the night, they turn to Renefield. But Master forbids Renefield of such touching of his Brides. And yet, this touching seems so familiar...


My Mistresses

Renefield watches the spider he has come to know and recognize. The Spider I is seen to be his friend, for it gives Renefield some of the flies it catches, in return for Renefield not eating it itself. He watches his new friend glide across his own web, as he has seen the Master glide along the walls. He smiles as the spider leads him to wear it keeps the flies for him. He smiles, grabbing the flies from the web, careful not to break the Spider's wonderful web.

And together Renefield and the Spider eat their dinner.

The Master has not called him for dinner yet, and Renefield cannot wait. He is a little disappointed as well...Tonight the Master was going to feed him rats. Renefield is happy enough eating flies with his Spider friend.

Renefield sits on the corner, looking up at his Spider friend, lying above him in the webs. Renefield wishes he could climb the walls like his Master, he would join the Spider up there.

Come to think of it, Renefield hasn't seen the Master all evening. Renefield begins to worry.

Then something calls Renefield. It is enough to make him gasp, and look up. The voice that calls him as strong and authoritive as his Master's. He looks out the window, and listens to the voice that speaks to him.

The voice of the wolves.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I must make haste!" Renefield tells his Spider friend.

Then he runs towards the nearest window, to listen to the wolves, the children of the night, the children of his Master. He runs down the stairs, to a window at the corner. He frowns, as he tries to jump up onto the window sill. Trying to listen to the wolves, trying to get closer.

For like his Master, they speak of wisdom, and commands that must be obeyed.

"Yes! I'm listening!" Renefield yells, barely able to pull his head over the window.

And they howl at their messenger to The Count.

"Really!? Master will be pleased! Yes! Yes I will!" Renefield yells at them.

Renefield smiles, falling back to the ground, ready to tell Master the wonderful news. Master may reward him with two rats for dinner. Maybe even a chicken! My, that would be wonderful. Renefield had only tasted chicken once, but how sweet it was.

He ran through the dark corridors of the castle that had seen so many years, maybe as many as the Master. Oh, how Renefield loved this castle, this place he would brag to call his home. This dark home, this place as black as the night itself. The night Master was so playful in. The night where Renefield was excited to see his Master wake from his sleep in the coffin Renefield protected during the day.

"Master!"

Renefield had not seen Master all evening, all night, but the castle was large, Master had to be hidden within it somewhere. He just had to find him.

"Master! Master!"

If only Renefield could run on the walls like Master, or take the form of the wolf or bat. He would find the Master quicker this way.

"I have wonderful news, Master!"

Then they heard him. And they looked at each other, and smiled their smiles with those fangs. They nodded at each other, and crawled out of their corners within the darkness of the their room. They creep along the walls, towards the little servant called Renefield.

"Master!"

"He's gone."

"We thought he told you."

"Not much of a surprise that he didn't."

Renefield stops, and looks at them.

"Mistresses! Where is Master if not here?" Renefield asks them.

"He went out."

"Told us to stay here."

"He never let's us out anymore."

Their voices are different their Master's, Renefield notices. Although Renefield recalls that his Mistresses don't speak as often to him. Their voices are as cold as Master's, as wise from the years they have been, but they seem...so sad...

"We know what he's doing."

"He never lets us do such things."

"He never lets' us do anything."

Reinfield's Mistresses. The Brides of Dracula, his Master. He serves them just as he serves Dracula, but they never really commanded him of much. Sonia, Maria, and Cecelia.

"Mistresses, the wolves...They told me to tell Master the good news! There's a Werewolf! A new Werewolf out tonight, and," Renefield yells.

"We know." Sonia says.

"He knows." Cecelia says.

"He left without us." Maria says.

"He's going to keep it all to himself."

"Werewolf blood is after all his favorite."

"It is after all the most wonderful tasting blood."

They stare at Renefield, as if expecting him of something, but he does not know what to do.

"He's probably out doing other business." Sonia says.

"Of course he is." Maria growls.

"He always does." Cecelia says.

"He's such a womanizer."

"Those whores, think they're so special."

"As if they're different, so they kiss him."

"And touch him."

"And he touches back."

"Bastard."

Renefield stares at them, in horror. How could they say such things of the Master? The wonderful Master that feeds him rats, and gives him life. How could they speak of him in such a way.

"Don't say such things about the Master, Mistresses!" Renefield yells.

"We can say whatever we wish."

"As long as he does not hear."

"You won't tell him, will you, Renefield?"

Renefield stares at them.

"I am loyal to the Master..." He whispers.

"But he is not loyal to you!" They yell.

"He is not loyal to any of us!"

"He lies!"

"He feels nothing for us!"

"Keeps us hear, to tend to his every whim!"

The three slowly surround poor Renefield.

"He did this to you, Renefield." They whisper.

"He gave me life!" Renefield yells.

"He made you mad, little Renefield. You could have lived like us without him."

"You could have run away, and lived happily, live your own life in freedom."

"But no, he kept you, he made you insane."

"You speak of nothing but lies!" Renefield pushes them away.

But slowly they creep back towards him, holding out their arms ready to take him.

"Look at yourself, Renefield. Depending on Spiders for dinner."

"He doesn't even give you any mortal blood."

"How can you be so loyal to him? He doesn't care about you."

They speak of tempting words. It is true, Master had never allowed him the blood of man. Only rats, and flies... Nothing that held any true life, any flavor, or power. The Master never even considered giving him such things as good as that.

"We could give you that." Sonia speaks.

"We could give you man's blood."

"We only ask something in return."

"But...Master forbids me of such blood." Renefield looks away.

Sonia grabs Renefield by the face, her hands so cold. She makes him look at the three of them.

"He forbids so much from us." She whispers. "Renefield...He forbids love from us. He keeps us here, locked away as his, and never bothers to treat us as his... Renefield we need a taste...Not of blood, of the love he let die from us so long ago. Renefield..."

"Master...Forbids touching you..." Renefield whispers closing his eyes.

"Sh...Don't speak Renefield...Just...Just sleep, and dream little Renefield..." Sonia whispers.

And the three Brides of Dracula smile. So long they have been dying in their home, the castle Renefield loves. Dying every night, Dracula caring nothing of them. They had not tasted love in so long. They had not felt lips in so long.

And Sonia kissed Renefield, and held him in her embrace.

He had forgotten such things as this...The touching of another creature besides a rat. He had forgotten what people do when in love. He had forgotten what it felt like...a kiss he surely had given many times in his previous life, when he was alive. He had forgotten what it was like...And found he missed it.

It was familiar, this kiss. He must've loved someone enough to kiss them like this before... He wishes he could remember who. He wishes he could remember what Love had felt like. Was it as beautiful as this?

Then he realizes whose kissing him.

"No! Master forbids it! You lie! You lie to me! You say Mater uses me! But no, Mistress! It is you that uses me!" Renefield points.

Sonia and the others back away as they hiss at him, and Renefield...Renefield just runs.

llllllllll

Renefield stares at the large door, pleading for it to open. He told Master what his brides had done, Master was most upset.

Master took his brides away, into his chambers where he is the only allowed. Renefield now stands in front of the door, waiting for his master, in the moonlight.

He lowers his head in shame for what he has done. For once Master is finished punishing his Mistresses, Master will surely punish him. How could he had done such a thing? After all Master had done for him. His Mistresses...they speak lies. They look at him with those eyes, and are like Master. Hypnotic, caring eyes.

Renefield places his face in his hands.

"Never look again, never look again, never look again..." Renefield whispers.

The eyes is how Master does it, the eyes are how Mistresses do it. Never look at those eyes again.

Those eyes that reminded him of something so familiar, something that was gone, dead. Something that could've been, or once was. A kiss, a simple kiss so familiar. Kiss means love, love is complicated.

Maybe he was in love before Master came...

Renefield grows impatient, standing up from the floor, and cautiously walking closer to the doors.

Master and Mistresses were taken a long time.

Then the doors suddenly opened, and Renefield jumped back, to see Master. And Master stood there, staring at Renefield.

"Master! I am sorry! I am sorry!" Renefield pleads.

"It is alright, Renefield. You are merely the victim in all this. You did well in telling me." Dracula says.

"Master?"

Renefield looks up, and watches as the door closes behind Master. And he sees Sonia staring at him with those eyes. And she stares at him, a haunting stare, wanting him to come for her. Then the door is closed.

"Come, Renefield. Dinner awaits." Master breaks the silence.

Master Dracula walks past Renefield, and expects his servant to come and follow him as he always does. But Renefield is left behind by Master, staring at the door, at the lost memory of love from a life that is dead.

"Renefield?" Master looks back.

Renefield looks at his Master.

"Yes, Master?" Renefield smiles.

Master takes a moment.

"You will dine with me tonight, say mortal, man, 34?" Master says.

Renefield smiles.

"Oh, thank you Master!"


End file.
